


But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks, Hux?

by Petrichor24



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward meeting, Balcony Scene, Hux and Phasma are cousins, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Tumblr Prompt, kylo and rey are siblings, nerd love, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor24/pseuds/Petrichor24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux loves plays, especially Shakespeare. His worst nightmare is a house packed with dancing bodies and loud music. Unfortunately, his parents are away for the weekend, and his cousin Phasma is hosting a party. His expectations are very low, but when a voice from outside his window starts quoting his favourite scene from Romeo and Juliet, the night takes a turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks, Hux?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr that just said; "I was on my balcony and you started loudly quoting romeo and Juliet at me." ... And this is what resulted. I hope you guys like it. (Credit for the prompt goes to the owner of the blog.)

Hux sighed heavily, dreading his relative's latest plan,"Why does there have to be a raging party downstairs later, Phasma?" Hux's cousin poked her head around the door of his wardrobe and replied in a tone that suggested that the answer was obvious, "The adults are away for the weekend, what else was I going to do?" She continued her rummaging through Hux's clothes. "We could have... Watched TV shows?"  
"We can never agree what to watch, though." She interjected.  
"... Or we could have gone walking?"  
"Boring! And the weather forecast isn't great."  
"Or... Maybe we could have just relaxed at home and done our own thing?" He was quickly running out of options.  
"Oh, Hux, what's the fun in that?" Phasma seed to have found what she was looking for; she yanked a long-forgotten outfit off its hanger, brandishing it in Hux's face. "There you go! You'll look amazing." It was a very un-Hux-like ensemble, probably something his mother had bought him without his consent. A pair of tight white trousers, a clingy black t-shirt with a meaningless slogan printed across it, a white casual waistcoat and his signature red converse. Hux hesitated, "Do I have to come to the party?"  
"Absolutely," Phasma insisted, "You're 17, you need to be having fun and messing around, not sitting in your room reading those plays you're so obsessed with!"  
"If you insist, but note the huge amount of protest I put up." He got dressed, grumbling all the while. Phasma shouted back to him, "Be ready to greet people at 7:30 sharp!" She gave him no option to argue. Maybe I'll just greet these strangers and then escape back to my room, he planned. He would not admit to himself that some socialising would be good for him, and that he was actually looking forwards to it. He silenced the part of his mind that whispered, maybe you'll meet someone. He wasn't that type of person anymore.  
"I'm sorry, but... I can't do this." He was looking at the floor, hands clenched into fists. Hux was shocked, what had he done? "W-why?" He sounded so meek and childish.  
"I can't keep it secret between us, it's too obvious. I'm sorry." Hux nodded, as if it was okay. As if it was an easy parting. As if he didn't hurt. The other boy turned on his heel and fled, not saying a word. Hux just closed his eyes. Maybe it was a dream, a subtle nightmare. But it never was.

At 7:29 Hux stumbled down the stairs, much to his cousin's dismay. He did look rather fashionable, if she did say so herself. "Finally, I thought you'd never appear." Phasma seemed very relieved. Hux stopped her before she opened the door to the onslaught of guests; "Phas, your dress is short."  
"And?" She raised her eyebrows, inviting a challenge. Hux sighed,  
"Your mother would not be pleased." He scolded quietly.  
"Maybe not, but she isn't here." Phasma laughed, "And that's the whole point of this party." Hux saw that he wasn't going to get through to her, so he gave up. On your head be it, he thought, letting go of her wrist and bracing himself.

The music pumped loudly from the speakers that stood taller than Hux himself. How Phasma had got hold of them, he did not know. Bodies moved in time, swirling across the carpet and up the stairs, an eternal tide of scantily-clothed party-goers. Hux really felt out of place; he couldn't dance, couldn't sing and was a terrible conversationalist. He also had a habit of falling in love with people who didn't requite his feelings. Phasma saw her cousin floundering in the corner of the kitchen and approached him, "Have a drink!" She shouted over the music, which still blared loud several floors above the main dance-room, "It'll help you relax!" Hux obliged, wanting to get into the party spirit. Many others seemed to have this urge, and bottles quickly emptied. The music kept pumping and young strangers who had been drawn in by the music continued arriving in great numbers. Phasma didn't seem to mind; welcoming friends, old and new, just the same. As a wave of boys about his age flooded in, Hux grasped the chance to escape while Phasma was distracted. When he reached the stairs, he turned to check that he had not been caught. Phasma was clueless to his rebellion, but he did catch the amber-eyed gaze of another boy who looked slightly uncomfortable. His posture was stiff and he seemed mildly confused. Hux almost stopped to help this dark-haired boy, but he wasn't prepared to sacrifice his freedom for a stranger. Stumbling back up the steps to his bedroom, glad to hear the scream of the music subside minutely.

After his headache had begun to dissipate, Hux sat up to pick a book to peruse. As always, he returned to the classics, brushing his fingers over Much Ado About Nothing and then Romeo and Juliet, struggling to pick. He wanted experience romance, but wasn’t in the mood for comedy; Romeo and Juliet it was. Just as he opened the pages, flipping to his favourite scene - when Romeo went back to talk to Juliet, stood below her balcony - he heard a voice shout out from below;  
“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and you are the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,”  
Hux frowned, was he imagining it? Those words he had doted over so often, which he knew back to front, which he knew as well as the curves of his own Mother’s face; spoken with such fervour. When the voice continued, several lines on, Hux scrambled off his bed;  
“As daylight doth a lamp; his eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how he leans her cheek upon his hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!”  
Feeling as if his heart might crawl up his throat and escape, he threw the french doors to his balcony fully open, replying quickly with Juliet’s response, “Ay me!” The boy who had caught his eye was grinning up at him from ten feet below, eyes bright and hair unruly. He gestured upwards, throwing his hands out; “O, speak again, bright angel!” Hux couldn’t stop the nervously thrilled giggle he tried to stifle. He felt both sure and unsure. I knew exactly what to say, but had never been in a courting situation like this. Someone had told the boy Hux’s weakness; Shakespeare. He struggled how to reply, intensely curious. “By whose direction found'st thou out this place?” He heard a laugh, low and rough. A very attractive laugh. He watched the boy’s face crinkle in glee, obviously sharing with him the ridiculousness of the situation, but happy to play along anyway; “By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.” Hux listened to the deep, throaty voice call the lines up to him, feeling aroused and nervous and so right. Hux leaned over the bars of the railing, watching the boy take hold of the trellis to the right side of the balcony. He begun climbing, his eyes still on the other boy. Hux continued,  
“Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,’” The other boy reached the railing and vaulted over it, standing face-to-face with Hux. Except is was more face-to-giant-great-chest, as the other boy was so tall. He still adorned that gorgeous grin; “Ay.” He muttered, taking a step closer. Hux placed his hands on his shoulders, stopping him, but also making body contact. He had not counted on that having any adverse effects, but it had. He stared his Romeo in the eyes, “O gentle...” He paused, waiting for the boy to fill in the gap. He quickly got the message, “Kylo.” He breathed, as if it was a declaration of desire. Hux continued, “O gentle Kylo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay.” Kylo sighed,  
“Master, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—” He didn’t have to stop for Hux to say his line,  
“O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.” Kylo had taken a step closer, but Hux was past caring, his previous determination gone. The other boy was obviously feeling it too, because he whispered, “O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” His voice was a purr, and his eyes reflected the predatory action. It gave Hux shivers. He barely managed to choke out his line, “What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?”, before Kylo was upon him, all lips and teeth and hands cold from the chill in the air. They stumbled backwards, falling on to Hux’s bed in a tumble of adolescent need. Kylo seemed to know what he was doing, moving his lips slowly against the other boy’s, adopting a teasing, leisurely pace. When he pulled away, moving his lips to Hux’s neck, the smaller boy moaned what should have sounded like “Faster.” But ended up more like an excerpt of whale-song. Kylo seemed to get the message, crashing their lips together again. His hand traveled down to hem of Hux’s shirt and it was swiftly pulled over his head, exposing swathes of pale skin to the cold air streaming in the open doors. Neither of the seemed to care, however, as Kylo was quickly undressed and returned to lavishing Hux’s skin with attention. The dark-haired boy muttered an important inquiry, “Uh... What is your name, anyway?” Hux laughed,  
“Hux. Brendol Hux.” Kylo’s eyes widened, and so he clarified, “Yes. I live here.”  
“So Phasma is your cousin!” He nodded, hands still tracing circles on the sensitive skin around the top of the waistband of Hux’s trousers. When Hux nodded, he said “Rey, my sister is a good friend of hers.” His hand stopped, resting on Hux’s belt buckle, asking permission. Hux nodded eagerly, tangling his hands into Kylo’s long, ebony hair. The belt was quickly thrown across the room, and Kylo had just unbuttoned his trousers, when Phasma and a short girl with mousy brown hair barged in. Kylo’s lips were brushing against Hux’s skin, his legs clenched around the other boy’s waist, as the intruders entered. Somehow, Phasma and her companion detected that they had interrupted something intense, and had the manners to look apologetic. But they couldn’t ignore the fact that the boys had been about to get hot and heavy. Phasma gasped, “Yes, I encouraged you to let your hair down, but not with Kylo Ren!” She screeched, her voice rising several octaves as she said his name. Hux did not understand; was Kylo unfavourable somehow? The other girl, who Hux quickly deduced to be Rey, looked equally shocked, “My brother, in bed with Hux. What would our parents think?” Kylo rolled his shoulders lazily, “They probably wouldn’t be surprised.” Rey nodded, agreeing with this statement, but still continued, “But they would have expected you not to try and manipulate a family friend.”  
“We had never met before, so obviously we aren’t that close ‘family friends’, after all.” Kylo mumbled, still crouching over Hux, who was undeniably aroused and struggling to endure this problem. He tried to butt in, “Uh, could you-” Kylo’s attention flicked back to him, and he said, “Girls, although I value you company greatly, it would be best if you were to leave us.” Rey crossed her arms, “No. You are coming with me, young man.” Her tone was adamant. Kylo sighed, letting the endearment slide; he leaned down to kiss Hux again, muttering, “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Hux kissed back, tugging on the other boy’s hair. Then he pulled back, searching for a line that conveyed what he wanted to know; “O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?”  
“I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve, for sweet discourses in our time to come.” Kylo laughed, unfolding his long legs to stand up. He gave his sister a dirty look as he searched for his shirt. Hux butted up his trousers and picked up his discarded clothes. He gave Kylo a confused frown when he crossed over to the balcony, climbing back over the railing and facing Hux. He gazed up at the redhead, grinning again; “Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend.” Hux curved his body over the balcony to bring their lips together again. Kylo whispered three final words, “He goeth down.” before he jumped, landing gracefully in a crouch on the grass below. Hux waved as he watched Kylo’s form disappear into the darkness. He turned back to his room, blushing at the gazes that the two girls fixed him with. “What?” He shrugged, “He quoted Shakespeare at me, what was I supposed to do?”


End file.
